Super Mario Bros and the Royal Stars 2: Mario's NEW Island Featuring Rabbid Mraio
Super Mario & The Royal Stars= ---- Template:LL93's Page '''Super Mario & The Royal Stars''' is a 3D side-scrolling 3D platform game for the [https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Wii_U Wii U]. It is set to release in 2013 for America, Europe, and Japan. It's the fifteenth title in the ''[https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Mario_(series) Super Mario]'' series. It was made by [https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/SuyoGames SuyoGames], but was given to Supreme Studios Inc.. The elements are similar to Super Mario 3D Land and Super Mario Galaxy. It features another appearance by [https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Tanooki_Mario Tanooki Mario], as well as familiar villains like [https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Bowser Bowser], the [https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Koopalings Koopalings], and [https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Kamek Kamek]. This is the first 3D platforming Mario game sold in the Wii U's eShop. It is available for retail and digital download. The game is mostly based on the previous 3D Mario games, collecting Stars and beating levels. Contents [[https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Mario_%26_The_Royal_Stars# show]] Story '''Spoiler warning: '' Plot or ending details follow''.'''In the intro, The Koopalings are near the "Star Tree", Bowser told them to take the Super Royal Stars from the tree so Bowser can use them to become the strongest and take down Mario, as well as taking over Peach's castle. Walking into Toad Town, Mario & Luigi greet the friendly Toads and head to Peach's Castle, where the Koopalings and Bowser are heading there too, the next thing they know it, the castle is being abducted by Bowser, Peach's Castle is then taken from the ground by Bowser's machine, but Peach is with Bowser on the Airship, calling for Mario to save her, but Bowser knows he will do this, and his Airship releases a heavy wind current that blasts Mario & Luigi into a grassy-like area, not just them, but most of the Toads too. Mario is then woken up by Luigi, who explains what happened, they had a huge fall and fell unconscious. Mario then suddenly remember's the event of him and Luigi getting flown away by Bowser's Airship, untill a star kid crashes into him, she acts worried and angered, saying that the "Royal Stars" are gone, Mario is confused, and Stary explains herself, saying that a [https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Bowser monster] stole the Royal Stars and scattered them throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, and that she needs help. Mario agrees to help Stary, and so does Luigi, Stary then gives her powers, in which gives Mario a special spinning power (similar to Super Mario Galaxy) that will help Mario defeat enemies along his quest. Mario, Luigi, and Stary then run to save the Royal Stars, and of course, Peach. Later on Mario's quest, he encounters Bowser Jr and fights him in Worlds 4 and 6, he will use whatever he can to take down Mario, after Mario defeats him, he is not to be seen untill Mario returns to the Mushroom Kingdom after World 7, Mario is informed by Stary that they need to go there, but Bowser Jr appears with the Chaos Royal Star and sucks Mario into a mysterious world, which is World 8. Gameplay The controls are similar to Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario 3D Land. Mario jumps with A/B, Runs with X/Y, Ground Pounds with L/R, and can use the Control Pad to move the camera around right to left, and freely with the Wii U GamePad's feature. Mario also can spin in a similar way and can knock out enemies like in the Super Mario Galaxy series by shaking the GamePad. Mario's health system also returns, he is speculated to have either 5 or 3 Health Bars, and the Mushroom will give him 3 extra Health. Mario must go through World Map's and complete certain levels and grab the Royal Star in each level, Mario will also recieve bigger Royal Stars when defeating the world's boss. The World Map is a whole 3D environment and is improved more than New Super Mario Bros U's. Toad Houses return with all new minigames, as well as Yoshi, who can flutter jump when in the air, and uses the Wii U's Touchscreen to aim Yoshis tongue with X/Y. Mario also has special themed levels similar to the ones in Super Mario Land, such as with a submarine themed level. Star Coins also return, there are 3 Scattered in each level, and there is also a new type of Star Coin called "Red Star Coin", they are extremely rare and only good players can find it, there is one scattered throughout each level, so keep your eyes peeled. Super Guide also makes a return in this game. Characters Playable Characters Villains Other/Supporting Characters Powerups Items & Objects Yoshi's Powers Most of Yoshi's Powers are similar to Super Mario Galaxy and New Super Mario Bros U. *'''Dash Yoshi''': When using a Chili Pepper, Yoshi will run fast for a limited time, Yoshi is also able to run on water. *'''Bubble Yoshi''': Similar to Balloon Yoshi, Yoshi will eat the Bubbly Berry and blow a huge bubble that will cause Yoshi and Mario to be trapped in a bubble. The player must touch the bubble on the touch screen to move Yoshi. The bubble will pop if Yoshi touches an enemy or certain object. *'''Dig Yoshi''': using a Dig Peanut, Yoshi is able to enter certain areas by digging underground. Yoshi is also able to make quake like ground pounds as well. *'''Ship Yoshi''': Returning from Yoshi's Universal Gravitation, Yoshi eats the Shipbanana and is able to move on many types of environments that can hurt Mario, such as Lava and Toxic Waters. *n bold are bosses, which can only be summoned once per level. Enemies Most of the enemies are the same ones in different forms, some are returning, such as Torpedo Teds. New enemies include Spike Bros, Draglots, and Beares. Some enemies are in different forms like Pirate Bros and Pirate Goombas. Certain enemies are marked with an ^. This indicates that an area the enemy can be found in is visited or can be visited more than once, and that this enemy only appears in later visits. Bosses Worlds=